


Love Me Like You Do - A Jen/Misha and Dean/Castiel Playlist

by DeathLife97



Series: Deanna Marilyn Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Female Dean Winchester, Female Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there are a lot of fem!Dean stories with her getting together with Cas (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/887508/chapters/1711121">Love Is Blind</a> being one of those stories), but there aren't any about a female actress playing Deanna Winchester i.e. Jensen "Jen" Ackles. I also believe that Dean and Cas are soulmates, so they would be together no matter the incarnation. There will be a story to go with this idea at some point, so comment if you would like to see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Playlist

 

listen on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/deathlife97/playlist/2YTX9LJSPnttARhPJp2myb) and reblog on [Tumblr](http://deathlife97.tumblr.com/post/118043565406/love-me-like-you-do-a-jen-misha-and-dean-castiel)

 

  1. Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding

  2. Waiting For Superman - Daughtry

  3. Hope (Xavier’s Theme) - John Ottman

  4. When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus

  5. Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran

  6. All This And Heaven Too - Florence + The Machine

  7. Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambert

  8. Freckles (Edit) - Natasha Bedingfield

  9. Vanilla Twilight - Owl City

  10. Wanted Dead Or Alive - Bon Jovi

  11. Love Somebody - Maroon 5

  12. Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson

  13. True Love - Coldplay

  14. Wading - Explosions In The Skies

  15. Angel Cry - Battle Beast

  16. I’m Yours - The Script

  17. Tattooed Heart - Ariana Grande

  18. Lay Me Down - Sam Smith ft. John Legend



 


	2. Side A: Dean/Jensen

Image credits [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/400398223098101436/) and [here](http://kumagorochan.deviantart.com/art/Supernatural-Deanna-and-Castielle-282058736).

Listen on [8Tracks](http://8tracks.com/deathlife97/love-me-like-you-do-side-a-1)


	3. Side B: Castiel/Misha

 

Image credit [here](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120924132440/s__/supernatural/de/images/a/a2/Castiel.jpg) and [here](http://media.tumblr.com/b6d1a74ee90a1b7e9b8424f96ba9b1ed/tumblr_inline_n97w0d7yFJ1srjx70.jpg).

Listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/deathlife97/love-me-like-you-do-side-b).


End file.
